Harriett Potter y la infancia perdida
by Felicigra
Summary: Harriett Potter es una niña ignorada por el planeta tierra ¿Qué sucederá cuando las cosas cambien? Crossover Avengers, Fem!Harry
1. ¡Es una niña!

¡Hola amiguitos y amiguitas! Sé que debo actualizar mi fanfic "THE VAMPIRE IN THE CASE" pero he tenido muy poco inspiración y no quiero escribir forzudamente.

Esta nueva historia es algo distinta a las demás, primero porque es un Crossover entre Harry Potter y The Avengers (solo películas), y segundo porque hay un cambio de género en un personaje principal: Harry es Harriett. El perfil psicológico de este cambia por los tratos que le dieron al ser una niña, pero en todo lo demás no tiene mucha diferencia, Harriett sigue siendo ingenua, curiosa y especulativa como Harry.

No se si poner esto en Crossover, pero por ahora lo tendré solo en la sección de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen porque no tengo una mente tan rara como para inventarme todo eso... o sí, pero no fue mi idea así que no es mío.

* * *

**LIBRO I: HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANCIA PERDIDA**

Parte 1: La vida antes del juego

**Capítulo 1: ¡Es una niña!**

¿Quién la había convencido de esto? Ah, sí, James. El padre de su (muy prontamente) hijo o hija.

La decisión de no saber el sexo del bebé era mutua. Además del peligro de que el Señor Oscuro se enterara donde se encontraban y un doctor era bastante peligroso en ese momento.

El día del parto ha llegado, 31 de Julio de 1995, Sirius y Remus se encuentran aquí y Remus es el único que tiene suficientes conocimientos médicos, así que él asistirá el parto, todo tranquilo...

-¿¡A QUIÉN ENGAÑO!? ¡USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS! ¡NO VOY A TENER A MI BEBÉ AQUÍ! ¡QUIERO IR A UN HOSPITAL! ¡AUXILIO! ¡MAMÁ!-

-Calma Lils- dijo James más nervioso que nunca- Yo sé que duele...

Sirius le dio un codazo. Lily enloqueció.

-¡TU NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE DUELE ESTO, MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN P...!

-¡Ya! - gritó Remus

-¡AH!

Todo estuvo blanco unos segundos para Lily...

-Es... es... ¡Es una niña! - gritó un eufórico Sirius- ¡Es hermosa! ¡Mi ahijada!

James y Lily respiraron, o bueno, Lily respiro, James estaba en estado de shock.

-Es... una... niña... - dijo por fin- ¡Lily! ¡Es una niña!

-Sí... pa... pásamela...

Lily y James se acurrucaron para apreciarla, Sirius y Remus se les unieron.

-¿Cómo la llamaran? - preguntó Remus

-Emmm

Hubo una pausa en la que solo se oyó la respiración de la bebe y unos de sus llantos.

-Yo quería Harry -dijo Lily- claro, si era niño.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal Harriett? - dijo Sirius - Tiene dos dobles consonantes... suena bien.

-Sí - dijo James

-Tiene tu cabello -dijo Sirius- y ¿Tendrá un segundo nombre?

-Pues -dijo James- No lo sé ¿No es demasiado?

-No -dijo Lily- además, si te fijas, es igualita a ti... y ya que escogí el primero... me gustaría que el segundo te hiciera alusión

Sirius comenzó a hablar.

-Jamie... Jamesia...

-Augh -dijo Lily- no...

-Jane -dijo Remus- Es como Harry James... pero Harriett Jane

-Eso suena excelente- dijo James

-Entonces así será -dijo Lily

Todos miraron a la niña y recitaron en voz alta: - Harriett Jane Potter Evans

Y en ese momento, Harriett abrió a los ojos.

-¡Mira! - exclamo Sirius -¡Lily, tiene tus ojos!

Y la niña lloró.

-Bueno... -Sirius comenzó a hablar- supongo que tenemos que ir a patrullar y...

-No señor - dijo Lily- ustedes me ayudaran, mientras intentamos dormir a la pequeña Harriett. A limpiar y a cocinar, muchachos

-Ah... pero...

-¡Sin peros! -dictó Lily, y Harriett lloró más fuerte

-Va a ser una noche larga - dijo James

Casi un año después ocurrió lo impensable y un hombre vendió a sus amigos al señor tenebroso.

Al Lily mantener en secreto su embarazo nadie supo nunca el nombre del Potter que se salvó de la maldición asesina, solo sabían que era "Quien-vivió" y así sería nombrado hasta el día en que se descubriera la verdad sobre Harriett Potter, pero eso una historia diferente.


	2. La infancia oculta

¡Hola a todos! Voy a estar actualizando seguidamente con capítulos cortos, tengo bastantes pero debo trabajar en los capítulos largos así que… bueno, ya lo verán.

Tengan en cuenta que la primera parte "La vida antes del juego" es de la vida de Harriett antes de conocer a Tony. El crossover empieza allí y las cosas se ponen interesantes.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no invente nada de esto, si lo hubiera hecho seria multimillonaria y tendría mucho mayordomos que harían todo por mí.

* * *

**LIBRO I: HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANCIA PERDIDA**

Parte 1: La vida antes del juego

**Capítulo 2: La infancia oculta**

Harriett no era capaz de recordar ningún momento de su infancia con cariño... pero tampoco con dolor. De hecho, solo pensaba en su pasado en algún momento de reflexión (dícese de cuando hay un apagón de luz, en la noche, que le impida disfrutar del mundo cibernético o un buen libro).

Y es que lo único que recordaba, de sus 8 años de vida, era la soledad a la que, en realidad, le era bastante indiferente.

Cuando tenía 2 años comenzó a hablar y ser independiente. Inmediatamente los Dursley dejaron de hablarle y ayudarle.

La pusieron en un cuarto, pequeño y con una ventana sellada. Tenía un baño propio, con una ducha minúscula, un excusado y un lavamanos. Había un agujero en la puerta con una especie de conducto-bandeja por el cual le deslizaban las tres comidas del día.

Aprendió a leer y a escribir, a los 4 años, gracias a los múltiples libros que su primo arrojaba por el conducto. Buenos libros, no tenía no idea de porque los desechaba si él mismo los había pedido. Harriett nunca se preguntó porque una voz le leía en su mente y porque parecía querer explicarle, como magia.

A los 5 años, mientras Dudley estaba en la escuela, Harriett aprendió que la basura de uno, es el tesoro del otro. Varios juguetes fueron arrojados por el primo mayor, juguetes destrozados que Harriett aprendió a reparar.

Su mayor tesoro era un radio que, cuando logro reparar, sintonizo una estación de música que Harriett nunca había escuchado, y le encantó. Se enamoró del metal y el rock pesado. Se enamoró de Black Sabbat o, para ser más precisos, de Iron Man; de AC/DC, de Metallica, de Aerosmih. La música era algo espectacular.

De pronto, Harriett, comenzó a pensar como ocultaría sus cosas, no quería que de pronto su primo decidiera tener todo de vuelta... y ¡Puf!: escondite secreto en el suelo.

Llego la navidad del año 2000. La quinta navidad de Harriett.

Por obra y gracia del destino la tía Marge decidió hacer su primera aparición y a Harriett la sacaron de su cómoda zona de aislamiento y la metieron en un horrendo vestido y en unos brillantes y viejos zapatos de charol que no le gustaban y no le quedaban nada cómodos. Petunia había jalado, incansablemente, el poco cabello corto que Harriett tenía hasta que había cedido como por arte de magia.

Durante el resto de la noche, la insoportable nueva mujer, la criticaba cada minuto por el más mínimo detalle y falta de "feminidad".

Entonces, después de una LARGA noche, llena de regalos para Dudley y de regaños para Harriett, ella comprendió que la feminidad y la navidad serian su mayor pesadilla de ahora en adelante.

Y así fue, porque Harriett sabía que estar dentro de su cuarto era más seguro. La soledad era su amiga, la infancia la paso oculta y eso le gustaba.


	3. Los pequeños momentos

Konichiwa minna san! ¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Este capítulo se centra en la vida de Harriett, porque quiero que la conozcan antes de que la historia avance más, la relación de ella con sus tíos, etc.

Una aclaración con respecto a la línea temporal (aunque ya aparecen en el primer capítulo): Harriett nació en 1995, por lo tanto entra a Hogwarts en 2006.

**Disclaimer: **Lo único que me pertenece en la historia es la trama, y ni J.K. Rowling ni Stan Lee me quisieron dar los derechos de sus obras como regalo de navidad, así que todo es de ellos, nada es mío.

* * *

**LIBRO I: HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANCIA PERDIDA**

Parte 1: La vida antes del juego

**Capítulo 3: Los pequeños momentos**

El momento más extraño para Harriett, a sus 5 años, tuvo que ser cuando estaba pintando su camiseta negra (antes de Dudley), con pintura para tela (antes de Petunia) , con el nombre de su banda favorita: Aerosmith; y, de pronto, recibió un dulce por "el agujero negro", como lo había nombrado, y acto seguido un cómic del "Capitán América".

-¡Cuídalo y que mi papá no lo vea! - gritó Dudley, yéndose corriendo.

Harriett sabía que a tío Vernon no le gustaba nada relacionado con "esos americanos de mier..." así que entendió, de cierta manera, a su primo.

Tomo el cómic en sus manos, se sentó en el suelo y bajo el volumen de la música. Comenzó a leerlo, la páginas eran coloridas y tenían palabras rápidas. Los personajes protagonizaban escenas de acción. Le encantó. Lo amó. Quería más de ese superhéroe con azul, blanco y rojo. Pero debía esperar.

A los 2 días, mientras cantaba Bohemian Rapsody, vio otro dulce y le pasó el cómic a Dudley. A los 40 minutos recibió otro dulce y el cómic, seguido de otro más.

Harriett aprendió a dibujar gracias a esos cómics, tratando de imitar el estilo de los dibujantes, encontró su propio estilo.

Así pasaron los días, de cómic en cómic. Harriett tenía una reserva de 30 números del Capitán América, y como Dudley no volvía por ellos, ahora eran de ella. Los dulces le hicieron pensar en que su primo, aunque sea, tenía una consideración con ella. Por Harriett.

Una inquietud pasó por su mente: ¿Sabía Dudley su nombre? Ella sabía que él se llamaba así porque siempre lo mencionaban en voz alta. Pero a ella nunca la habían nombrado en voz alta. De hecho, ella solo sabía que se llamaba Harriett porque su tía se lo había dicho cuando la había tirado en su cuarto.

"Te llamas Harriett Potter, que no se te olvide porque nunca te lo repetiré"

Un dulce apreció y Harriett pasó un cómic.

-Mi nombre es Harriett.

-Ah... yo soy Dudley... adiós, Harriett.

Otro momento fue cuando descubrió que, con lo descuidada que era su tía, podía quitarle pequeñas cosas sin que se diera cuenta. No robar, no, a ella no hacia esas cosas, pero sí quedarse con pequeñeces. Como la primera cosa: un plato.

El horario de las comidas de Harriett era bastante estricto... o no.

Por las mañanas Harriett se levantaba a las 5 a.m. para bajar con cuidado y tomar su desayuno. Al medio día la tía Petunia le daba un almuerzo sencillo y pequeño; a las 7:30 p.m. le pasaba la cena y Harriett le devolvía el plato.

Un día a Petunia se le olvido recoger el plato de la cena, Harriett lo noto cuando iba a desayunar. Pensó que debía devolverlo, pero no lo hizo, era negro y bonito... podía pintarle algo para ponerlo de adorno como en las revistas de actualidad (de su tío Vernon, ahora suyas).

Al almuerzo a Harriett le sudaban las manos ¿Y si Petunia le preguntaba por el plato? ¿Y si la regañaba y la volvía a envolver en un vestido? ¿Y si se enojaba mucho y la enviaba con Marge?

Pero los temores de Harriett se disiparon cuando no pasó nada. La niña respiro.

* * *

Cuando aprendió a tocar la guitarra, dándose cuenta así de que su cuarto estaba insonorizado y que si alguien entrara a matarla nadie la escucharía... cuando aprendió a escribir historias sobre lo que le gustaría que pasara en el Capitán América. Sus 5 años fueron interminables.

Pero fueron esos pequeños momentos de travesuras sin consecuencias los que eran buenos. Muy buenos.

Tal vez, pensó Harriett, si hubiera sido una "americana de mier..." todo seria como en las historias... si fuera americana tal vez todo sería diferente.


	4. La escuela, el primer año

Holitas! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo que escribí. La primera parte está a punto de terminar, y los caítulos seran más largos entonces, por ahora tengo para ofrecerles esto.

Por favor recuerden que Harriett nació en 1995, por lo tanto va a la escuela en 2006.

**Disclaimer:** No tengo tanta imaginación como para inventarme dos historias tan grandes como lo son Harry Potter y The Avengers, pero sí la suficiente como para juntarles y hacer esto.

* * *

**LIBRO I: HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANCIA PERDIDA**

Parte 1: La vida antes del juego

**Capítulo 4: La escuela, el primer año**

Harriett cumplió 6 años y solo lo supo porque sus tíos le dijeron que tenía que ir a la escuela en unos días.

Dudley fue a una escuela privada, Harriett fue a una pública. A Dudley le compraron cuadernos con pastas bonitas, dibujos, pegatinas y demás; a Harriett la pusieron frente a una pila de cuadernos de pasta de cartón plano y hojas amarillas, y le dijeron que tomara uno.

Dudley fue llevado a la escuela en el auto de su tío Vernon, con su uniforme nuevo; Harriett se fue a pie a su escuela, temprano, un día después que él.

La maestra solo recibió el registro de una persona nueva: Potter, habían dicho los tutores. Así que, en esa escuela, Harriett era simplemente "Potter".

'El' nuevo llevaba un gran camisón negro desgastado, con letras de una banda pintadas; pantalones holgados y zapatos remendados. Además una gorra plana amarilla con orejas, de un personaje animado (Pikachu).

-¿Potter?

Harriett asintió.

-Pasa atrás.

Y allí se quedó. Sola. No hizo ningún amigo.

A pesar de no estar relacionada con nadie, no podía quejarse de la escuela. Era buena. Incluso tenía biblioteca, lugar donde pasaba los recesos y las tardes.

A los profesores no les preocupaba que 'Potter' no comiera. Según sus tutores no comía mucho y tampoco hablaba.

Harriett pasaba casi todo el día aprendiendo. Cuando no estaba comiendo estaba pegada a un libro, el televisor portátil de Dudley, un cuaderno, la guitarra o a los cómics y revistas.

Un día Harriett no pudo leer su cómic favorito del Capitán América y se asusto mucho, las letras se veían borrosas. Pasaron unos días y en la escuela la maestra se dio cuenta de Potter parpadeaba mucho al leer las letras de la pizarra. Envió una nota a los Dursley diciendo que Harriett necesitaba gafas.

-Que molestia - dijo Petunia mirando la nota - Vernon, Potter necesita lentes.

Petunia hizo que Hariett fuera a la ciudad el sábado a que le dieran unos lentes en el hospital donde los cubría el seguro.

Harriett fue al oculista en la mañana, allí paso la nota de sus tíos "explicando su ausencia" y paso a su examen, le dieron unos lentes redondos, que le quedaban un poco grandes. Se los puso y sintió ver todo en otros tonos, básicamente más claro.

Cuando llego a casa y en la escuela nadie se fijó en sus lentes y todo continuo con normalidad.

Paso el año lectivo.

-¡Potter! - grito la maestra Ficher, interrumpiendo en la biblioteca

-Shhhh

Harriett dejo su libro con Anna, la bibliotecaria, le agradeció y salió.

-¿Sí, señora?

La maestra casi llora al pensar en que era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Potter.

-Potter... ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-La entrega de notas señora

-Exacto

Hubo un silencio.

-Y... ¿No vas a preguntar?

-¿Preguntar qué?

-Potter... sacaste perfecto en todos tus exámenes, por lo que estas de primera en la clase

Harriett parpadeo y no hizo nada más.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eh... sí

-Adiós señora Ficher

La maestra miro con duda a Potter. Al día siguiente llamo a los tutores.

-Señor Dursley, señora Dursley

-¿Sí? -dijeron ambos

-Como ya sabrán, el desempeño de... emm... Potter es excelente, tiene el nivel de alguien de segundo grado.

Los presentes parecieron no inmutarse.

-¿Y?

-Señora -dijo Vernon- tengo que ir a mi trabajo, si no le molesta -se levantó y se fue.

-Pero... - dijo, ahora solo a Petunia- Potter... necesita incentivos, no parecía con emoción cuando le dije que había quedado en primer lugar en su clase

Petunia asintió y a la maestra solo le quedo dejarla ir. Eso era todo. Potter se iría a otra clase.

* * *

N/A: Los Dursley no fueron a la cita médica por si no quedo claro. La maestra nunca llamo a lista y no exigió participación en clase, Harriett quedo en primer lugar por sus exámenes y porque no hacia bullicio en clases como los otros niños, básicamente por disciplina.


	5. El segundo año, el inicio

Hey, amigos, tengo un anuncio importante: Este es el último capítulo de la primera parte, por lo tanto terminan las publicaciones rápidas D: Igualmente no tardare mucho publicando, es probable que escoja los fines de semana para publicar seguido, pero eso no significa que entre semana no publicare nada. Espero que lean esto, porque el martes entro a clases :( y sera una completa tortura (literalmente, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, física y emocionalmente).

**Disclaimer: **Ni Avengers ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, si así fuera no estaría escribiendo nada de esto... o quizá si...

* * *

** LIBRO I: HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANCIA PERDIDA**

Parte 1: La vida antes del juego

**Capítulo 5: El segundo año, el inicio.**

Harriett tenía 7 oficialmente. Oficialmente se había enamorado, platónicamente, por primera vez también: Petunia, en todo su esplendor de buena tía (una capa para ocultar la soledad que sentía al Vernon y Dudley decidir irse de campamento en verano) había dado a Harriett una revista por su cumpleaños.

La revista era distinta a todo lo que Harriett había visto antes: de farándula. Personas sonrientes con dientes perfectos eran enmarcadas con títulos exageradamente halagadores.

A Harriett no le hizo mucha gracia, hasta que llego a la página 5. Allí un joven mostraba una gran sonrisa sarcástica que combinaba con unos ojos castaños.

Anthony Stark. El heredero de las industrias Stark.

Las industrias Stark, por lo que Harriett sabía de su televisor reparado, era una industria gigante armamentista, médica, tecnológica, etc. Su dueño era el señor Howard Stark, quién, junto con su esposa María, había fallecido el mes pasado en un accidente de avión.

El joven Tony era heredero único, al parecer. Tenía 17 años, por lo que uno de los socios de su padre dirigiría la empresa.

Harriett leyó con detenimiento la biografía del joven guapo, sus hobbies eran los mismos que los de ella, y eso la hizo sentirse increíble: "La música y reparar cosas son mis dos pasiones"

La niña comenzó a practicar más con la guitarra y a escuchar más radio, en especial rock. 'Reparar cosas' como caído del cielo, un televisor (mejor que el de Dudley) completamente nuevo, pero dañado, le llego. Fue un reto repararlo, peto la motivación era más.

A los días, en su nueva clase, se le presento una oportunidad.

Harriett caminaba por el jardín de la escuela, ya había hecho todos sus deberes para no preocuparse de ellos y dedicarse a leer por la tarde. Se preguntaba si a Tony también le gustaba leer ¿Le gustaría el Capitán América tanto como a ella? Howard, el padre de Tony, lo había conocido. Unos niños gritando interrumpieron sus reflexiones.

-¡Idiota! ¡Lo averiaste!

-¡Mi mamá me matara!

-¡Yo te matare!

Harriett quería pasar de largo, pero algo se lo impidió, algo mágico la hizo pararse de frente a esos niños y ver la consola en el suelo, con todas sus piezas fuera.

-¿Es una Nintendo DS? - dijo, pasmando a los niños.

-Sí... pero, gracias a estos dos, ya no- dijo el que parecía el dueño, su hermano y uno de sus amigos estaban a los lados - ahora solo son partes... ay, no... fue mi regalo de cumpleaños...

Harriett examino las piezas, ella también tenía una Nintendo, la había arreglado cuando Dudley tuvo un ataque de ira rutinario y se lo lanzo al agujero. No estaba perdida, el ataque de Dudley era muchísimo peor que eso.

-Solo se cayo... tiene arreglo - dijo Harriett sentándose en la tierra frente a los chicos en al acera- solo tengo que tomar esto...

Harriett puso la parte posterior en sus piernas y los componentes encima, cada uno en su lugar, tomo el tornillo que había caído cerca y lo encajo, puso entonces la pantalla y la parte superior, atornillo todo y lo encendió.

-Listo - dijo Harriett pasando la consola al niño, ellos la miraban con expresión demasiado sorprendida, estupefactos. Ella lo había hecho en menos de un minuto.

-S... Sirve... - el dueño de la consola sonrió - ¿Cómo?

-Es fácil reparar cosas - dijo Harriett levantándose, sin sacudir sus pantalones, intentó ir a clases pero las manos de los niños se lo impidieron

-Gracias... eh...

-Potter.

-Ok... Gracias, Potter.

-Oye - dijo uno de ellos- ¿Sabes reparar teclados eléctricos? Rompí el de mi hermana y llega del campamento en unos días.

-¡Yo destroce la televisión portátil de papá! - grito el otro, su hermano lo miro con cara aterrada.

Harriett ya estaba llegando a su salón cuando ellos le habían terminado de hablar. Se sentó y escuchó a la maestra hablar sobre las multiplicaciones. Ella ya había aprendido con un juego didáctico así que decidió pensar en Tony y en todas las cosas que debían tener en común. Principalmente Harriett pensaba en una sola cosa: conocerlo. Existía un ligero problema y era que Tony era un huérfano millonario que vivía en América y ella una huérfana que solo poseía lo que los demás le arrojaban.

A la salida, hacia la biblioteca, Harriett sufrió una acorralada. No eran solo los tres niños del receso, eran 10 más, todos gritaban sus necesidades y Harriett tuvo un momento de miedo, ella no era precisamente sociable ¿Por qué ayudo a ese niño? ¡Ahora estaba en problemas!

-¡Yo te pagare dos libras! - grito entonces uno de ellos

Un foco se prendió en la mente de Harriett, si ella cobraba por arreglar cosas quizá algún día podía viajar y conocer a Tony. Sí, lo haría.

-Dos libras por aparato - sentencio Harriett, dirigiéndose a la salida, con 13 niños detrás, algunos abrumados por el descubrimiento de la voz de su "compañero".

La vida de Harriett había cambiado desde ese día, todos los niños son traviesos y necesitan ayuda para repara las cosas que dañan, no solo los que están en segundo, los niños y niñas de toda la primaria buscaban a Harriett para evitar ser castigados.

Habiendo más de 700 alumnos en la primaria pública, en tres semanas, Harriett llevaba 360 libras.

-A este paso - se dijo una noche, cuando había terminado de reparar todo- podre conocer a Tony en menos de un año...

Y así, con ese pensamiento, se durmió.

* * *

Eso recordaba, pero ahora tendría 8 años (a la media noche), 6240 libras esterlinas, y no podía conocerlo. Necesitaba un adulto que viajara con ella. No conocía a ningún adulto que la acompañara. Estaba resignada.

Dudley estaba con Vernon en el campamento de verano y su tía se estaba preparando para salir con sus amigas (las vecinas cotorras, como las llamaba Harriett).

Al mirar por la ventana Harriett vio que, en otras casas, varios hombres y mujeres con carpetas entraban. Era el censo, Harriett nunca salia para el censo.

El timbre sonó y Harriett ni siquiera sospecho que su el juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

Fin parte 1.

* * *

N/A: si me dejan uno que otro review no me voy a enojar :D


	6. Un amigo viene de donde sea

Holitas... decidí publicar este capítulo, es un poco más largo, o eso creo, así que mas o menos el sábado publicare el siguiente capítulo...

¡Oh, por todos los dioses! Llegue a la segunda parte :'D me siento taaaan bien, me resulta increíble que todo esto haya sido un sueño que tuve después de leer Harry Potter mientras veía Iron Man 2. A propósito, este pequeño proyecto tiene algunos dibujos de mi propiedad, cuando llegue su momento los publicare en una cuenta que haré en DeviantArt.

**Disclaimer: **la trama de esa historia me pertenece, pero Harry Potter pertenece a una rubia llamada Joanne y Iron man a un hombre con gafas llamado Stan. Yo tengo el cabello castaño y no tengo gafas, por consiguiente me teñiré el cabello de rubio y me comprare unos lentes de sol para poseer esta historia... ¿Así funciona, no?

* * *

**LIBRO I: HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANCIA PERDIDA**

Parte 2: El primer amigo.

**Capítulo 6: Un amigo viene de donde sea.**

A Petunia Dursley le hacia enojar que la interrumpieran cuando estaba ocupada. En especial si lo hacía el gobierno.

El timbre sonaba insistentemente. Al parecer no funcionó su plan de fingir no estar (seguro no tenía nada que ver que olvidó apagar las luces).

Petunia camino perezosamente hasta la puerta, dispuesta a terminar con la encuesta lo más pronto posible.

-Buenos días - dijo el joven tras la puerta- mi nombre es Harold Hogan, vengo por...

-Sí, ya se, lo del censo, siéntese en el sofá - dijo Petunia haciéndole pasar con desgana

El joven tenía unos 20 años. Su cabello era negro y sus facciones no eran muy fuertes. Era un poco robusto pero alto, lo cual lo hacia ver ovalado, en vez de redondo como Dudley y Vernon.

- Muy bien, señora...

-Dursley, Petunia Dursley.

El chico comenzó a rellenar la hoja.

-¿Podría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas?

-Ya las esta haciendo

El joven no se inmuto y continúo.

-¿Número de personas que residen aquí?

-Tres... es decir, cuatro. Dos adultos y dos menores.

-Nombre de su esposo y edad por favor.

-Vernon Dursley, 29 años

-Y su edad también.

-28 años.

-Nombre y edades de sus hijos

-Dudley tiene 8 años, es un niño maravilloso. -comenzó Petunia- en la escuela siempre lo felicitan y es un caballero, jamás había sabido de un niño igual a mi Dudley, tan decidido, con solo 8 años...

-¿Y... su otro hijo?

-No tengo más hijos - dijo ella cortantemente.

-Pero... usted dijo que había otro niño aquí.

-Ah- dijo Petunia - Potter...

El timbre de la puerta sonó, eran las amigas de Petunia, quién rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta.

-Un minuto chicas... -exclamó Petunia algo turbada. Corrió escaleras arriba, hasta la puerta de Harriett.

Harriett recordaba, claramente, las tres veces que alguno de sus tíos había tocado su puerta. La primera a los 6, para decirle que debía ir a la escuela. La segunda cuando le dijeron que debía ir por sus lentes, y la tercera... la tercera estaba sucediendo. Pego un brinco, asustándose un poco, con una sabana tapo las cosas que no alcanzaba a bajar y guardo el computador que estaba arreglando bajo la cama.

Abrió la puerta lentamente.

-¿Sí?

-Escúchame bien -dijo Petunia agachándose a la altura de Harriett- en el refrigerador hay una lista de cosas pegadas con imán rosa, tú la tomaras y te llevaras al hombre que esta en la sala a la mesita del patio... ¿Sabes hacer té?

-Sí.

-Entonces le haces té y le respondes las preguntas. Le pondré llave a la puerta de en frente así que, cuando acaben, le dices que se vaya atravesando la parte de los lados ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, tía Petunia.

-No respondas nada que no te pregunte y no te atrevas a decir nada que nos comprometa -le susurro antes de correr y, sin despedirse del joven, salir con sus amigas. Se escucho el seguro.

Harriett parpadeo un par de veces y suspiro de alivio, tomo la caja debajo de su cama y bajo con ella en brazos hasta la salita, donde el joven, aun confundido, mordisqueaba su lapicero.

-Oye -dijo Harriett, llamando la atención de Harold- ¿Puedes ir al patio, por favor?

-C... Claro -respondió algo extrañado por la presencia de "Potter"

La niña dejo la caja con las cosas al lado de la mesita con tres sillas, regreso a la cocina y puso la tetera en la estufa, tomo la lista del refrigerador y se sentó junto al joven confundido.

Harold nunca había conocido a muchas personas, por eso había aceptado el empleo, para salir de la rutina. Odiaba su limitada vida pero, muy en el fondo, extrañaba esos días junto con su padre.

La pequeña figura interrumpió sus pensamientos poniendo una taza de té frente a él.

-Puede hacerme las preguntas -respondió ajustándose los lentes y sacando parte del computador y un sosteniendo un destornillador unido con mucha cinta adhesiva, de diferentes colores, alrededor.

-Eh... tú nombre es...

-Harriett Potter.

-Ah -Harold se sintió un poco mal por pensar que era un niño, pero siguió con la encuesta- No se si sepas los ingresos que...

-Están en esa hoja - respondió Harriett poniendo atención total a lo que reparaba.

Harold suspiró de alivio al ver toda la información resumida en esa hoja ¿Por qué esa mujer no se la dio simplemente? tomo algo del té y comenzó a llenar el formulario con rapidez, al terminar lo reviso dos veces, como siempre hacia, y lo archivo en su carpeta.

Harriett estaba a punto de terminar y, al ver que el hombre también había acabado, hizo algunos ajustes y levanto la mirada.

-Petunia cerró la puerta delantera, tendrás que salir por la derecha, cruzando el jardín- dijo guardando las cosas en la caja.

Harold se impresiono un poco y termino su té.

-¿Ella es tu tía?

-Sí, la hermana de mi mamá.

Harriett había pasado un pequeño lapsus de duda antes de decir eso. Recordaba con mucha claridad el día en el que su maestra les dijo que trajeran el árbol genealógico a clase, solo eran los nombres y parentescos, pero ahí entraba el problema. Harriett no sabía quienes eran sus padres y tuvo que preguntarle a su tía.

Petunia la miro de mala manera, pero se volvió neutra al ver que solo era una tarea y Harriett no sentía mucha curiosidad (en realidad la ocultaba). «Anota (Harriett saco su libreta) tú madre era mi hermana, se llamaba Lily Evans; tu padre se llamaba James Potter, murieron (Petunia sigue lavando los platos y Harriett sale)»

-Se llamaba Lily -dijo Harriett a Harold

-Es un lindo nombre -dijo- Yo me llamo Harold, Harold Hogan.

Harriett lo miro algo divertida.

-¿Harold Hogan? Tu nombre y apellido comienzan por la misma letra...

-Sí... ya me lo han mencionado.

-Hasta combinan -Harriett soltó una risita, se corrigió en seguida- lo siento, no quise...

-No tranquila -dijo Harold- es lo de menos, si hay algo que no me gusta es que me llamen H-H, es fastidioso... pero no por lo que crees.

-¿Entonces?

-Porque H-H no es un apodo que este a mi altura... soy alguien gracioso y genial, me gusta divertirme, aunque no lo parezca... H-H no me queda.

Harriett sonrió.

-A mí siempre me dicen Potter- dijo- nunca me dijeron un apodo. A Dudley, mi primo, le dicen Dudlers, Dud, Bebé, Tunante...

Harriett continúo nombrando apodos, luego describiendo a su primo. No tenía una mala opinión, pero el chico debía cuidarse más en la alimentación.

-Los apodos no son tan importantes -dijo Harold al rato, en el jardín delantero- pero, te quedaría Harri

-¿Harri?

-Sí, una abreviación... algo corto, simple, sencillo, es tú nombre.

-Sí -murmuro Harriett- pero... no hay nadie que me diga así... no importa de todos modos.

Harold lo pensó unos segundos.

-¿Sabes Harri? -dijo- Tomare el censo en esta zona por otra semana y... en el pueblo continuo las tres siguientes, puedo venir a visitarte si quieres.

-¿Es... en serio? -Harriett estaba impactada.

-Claro, somos amigos de ahora en adelante.

Harold nunca había tenido amigos de verdad, pero algo le decía que Harriett era una persona sincera, una niña que no era una niña.

-Sí -el rostro de Harriett se iluminó.

Hablaron otro rato, en las escalerillas de la entrada. A Harold también le gustaba el Capitán América, la mecánica y la música. Cuando era niño había tenido una GameBoy color, y prometió traerla consigo la próxima vez. Le gustaba Pokémon como a ella.

-Bueno, esta algo tarde, debo irme -dijo Harold levantándose- Nos vemos mañana.

Harold le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y salio del jardín. Unos compañeros de censo lo ignoraron y pasaron de largo.

-¡Oye! -gritó Harriett, Harold giro y los compañeros la miraron- ¡Eres genial!... ¡Sigue así "Happy"!

Harold rió, ese si era un apodo a la altura.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haga gustado, todo esta bien ¡Gracias por sus favoritos!


	7. El primer cumpleaños de Harriett

Oh por Dios, ¡Cuanto lo siento! Dije que publicaría el sábado, pero no, no me llego la inspiración, en serio lo lamento mucho. Pero aquí está.

Este capitulo me salio algo... tonto, pero da pie para el verdadero crossover. Tengo que dar una verdadera explicación de porque puse a la nintendo DS en 2001, cuando salió en 2006. La explicación es bastante simple: me salio mal el tiempo cronológico, algo extraño, malo y muy, MUY mal. Tengo serios problemas con mi inspiración: básicamente tengo escrito el libro 5 (El cáliz de fuego, el 4 en la saga real) pero no puedo escribir con claridad el primero.

Sin más rodeos, aquí tienen.

**Disclaimer: **Estoy a punto de una cuadro depresivo por tener que repetir esto todos los capítulos: Stan y Joanne son los dueños de The Avengers y Harry Potter.

* * *

**LIBRO I: HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANCIA PERDIDA**

Parte 2: El Primer Amigo

**Capítulo 7: El primer cumpleaños de Harriett.**

A la mañana siguiente, como lo prometió, Happy la visito a la hora del almuerzo y como Petunia se dio otro día con sus amigas, Harriett preparo la comida con gusto.

-Happy- dijo- ¿Me acompañarias a dejar algunos de mis trabajos?

-Claro

En el camino Harriett arrastraba una carretilla roja con varias cajas llenas de cosas. Happy hablo.

-Este año cumpli 20 -dijo con nostalgia- el 5 de mayo.

-Yo cumplo 8 -dijo Harriett distraidamente

-¿A sí? ¿Cuando?

-Eh... hoy...

-Espera ¿En serio?

-Sí - Harriett dijo, algo distraida- ¿Escuchaste el último album de Aerosmith...?

-No, no, no...¡Es tu cumpleaños! -gritó Happy- ¡Necesitas festejarlo!

Harriett lo miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión. Ella sabía que a Dudley le celebraban sus cumpleaños con todos sus amigos (ella solo tenía a Happy) y le daban muchisimos regalos (que luego pasaban a ella). Pero nunca logro ver ninguna de las fiestas, así que no sabía a que se referia Happy con "festejarlo".

-No sé festejar -dijo Harriet dando vuelta en una esquina y entrando por un jardín- Nunca lo he hecho...

Toco el timbre y un par de gemelas se asomo.

-¿Computador? -dijo Harriett sacando la caja más grande.

-Sí – dijeron a tiempo sacando el dinero- ¿Seis libras por todo?

-Sí -dijo Harriett- Happy, esperame aquí.

Harriett entro con la caja y paso a un gran cuarto al fondo, cerrado con llave, las gemelas abrieron y Harriett instaló en equipo. Salió.

-Gracias, Potter.

-Aja...

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harri -dijo Happy a las niñas, ambas se miraron.

-¿Quién es Harri?

-Eh... ¿Potter? -dijo Happy.

Las niñas se miraron y le dieron una pequeña felicitación a Harriett, entraron a la casa y Harri miro a Happy.

-¿Por qué les dijiste?

-Porque queria que te felicitaran... las felicitaciones son la primera fase para una celebración.

Continuaron caminando, al llegar a la siguiente casa paso lo mismo, luego de seis casas quedaba una sola cosa por entregar: una playstation.

-Es raro -dijo Harri- nunca me habían felicitado tanto por mi cumpleaños... de hecho nunca me habian felicitado por mi cumpleaños.

Happy sintio un retorcijon en el estómago y llevo a Harriett la sieguiente casa, el par de hermanps que en primero habían dañado su nintendo.

-¡Potter! -grito uno- ¡Gracias!

El niño tomo la consola entre sus manos, saco tres libras y se las paso a Harriett.

-Con propina, mañana llega mi tía, ella nos la regalo, si apareciera averiada no nos vuelve a regalar nada...

Harriett estaba a punto de irse cuando Happy grito:

-¡Harri! ¿A donde vamos? ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

Los niños, parados en la puerta, comenzaron a felicitarla y a decir cosas. Harriett se sonrojo.

-Al... zoológico...

-Como ordenes -dijo Happy- tenemos 2 horas, sera mejor que nos apresuremos.

Aunque Harriett nunca en su vida había visto un zoológico, sabía que allí se encontrabn los animales, que vendian palomitas y helados..

Al llegar, dieron un recorrido, compraron paletas de agua, tomaron alguna que otra bebida, Happy le compro a Harri un gorro de oso panda... en fin.

-¿Vamos a ver a las serpientes? -pregunto Happy

-Sí, clar...* ¡Happy! ¡Entras a trabajar en 15 minutos!

Después de una carrera rápida, Happy trabajo hasta las 5 p.m.

-No es mi actividad favorita -dijo Happy-. pero tampoco me molesta trabajar, preferiria... no lo sé, ser chofer, por ejemplo...

-¿Chofer?

-Sí, chofer de algún famoso; o guardaespaldas. Algo emocionante...

-¿Cómo de Tony Stark? -pregunto Harri

-¡Exacto! ¡Alguien importante como él, Americano, joven, con muchos viajes...!

-Quisiera ser americana...

-Yo igual... viajar a Estado Unidos... pero no tengo dinero

-Tengo el dinero -dijo Harri-. pero nadie que me acompañe.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes el dinero? -preguntó Happy

-Tengo el dinero.

Harriett entro a la casa, seguida por Happy. En el cuarto, levanto una de las tablas del suelo. Happy solto un grito.

-¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Cuanto es eso?

-Más o menos 6000 libras.

-Oh, Señor... ¿De donde sacaste todo eso?

-Reparando cosas...

Happy se atraganto con su propia saliva, Harriett le paso un vaso de agua de su alacena y hablo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí... no tanto como tú, de eso estoy seguro... ¿Desde cuando reparas cosas?

-Un año... mi meta era tener lo suficiente para viajar y conocer a Tony Stark, pero necesitas la compañia de un adulto.

Happy se sintio mal por Harriett, iba a sugerirle acompañarla. Pero se le ocurrio una mejor idea.

-Harri ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta una acción de Industrias Stark?

-Una de nivel 5 cuesta 7000 libras...

Harriett lo comprendió, si ahorraba lo suficiente conseguiría una acción y, según la revista People, Tony Stark daba un saludo a cualquiera que comprara una acción de más de 3 puntos.

Harriett sonrió, este había sido su mejor, no, su primer cumpleaños.

* * *

N/A: Cla... (claro)


	8. Valores en la bolsa

¡Hola! Jaja... eh... se preguntaran porqué he tardado tanto en actualizar verán, mis queridos lectores, estoy ligeramente ocupada con cierta enfermedad (migraña) y, además, tengo que escribir una novela para literatura... sin embargo me he fijado horarios y estaré actualizando... los lunes y los viernes (o sábados).

Sin mas rodeos, aquí les dejo el capítulo, y perdón por lo extraño, es el penúltimo capítulo de la segunda parte (fue bastante corta, solo 4 capis)

**Disclaimer: **Aveces sueño a que Joanne y Stan llegan a mi casa (juegan wii conmigo, etc.) y me ceden los derechos de sus obras... pero hasta que ellos lo hagan de verdad tendré que continuar diciendo que nada es mío, solo la trama.

* * *

**LIBRO I: HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANCIA PERDIDA**

Parte 2: El primer amigo

**Capítulo 8: Valores en la bolsa.**

Para Harriett invertir en la bolsa era la mejor decisión que jamás había tomado en toda su vida. Unas cuantas libras de las miles que tenia cumuladas era suficientes para convertirle en una prestigiosa inversionista en cuestión de meses. Su monto de dinero ahora estaba triplicado.

El día en el que Happy le enseño a comprar acciones online (el internet era algo que aun Harriett no conocía muy bien) fue un día memorable. Como Petunia había tomado el hábito de desaparecer hasta terminada tarde, justo para hacer la cena, Harri y Happy pasaban la tarde después de las clases comprando y vendiendo acciones a precios bastante altos y con dinero que a veces no tenían. En el banco la cuenta estaba a nombre de Happy, pero todo el dinero era de Harri, ella no podía tener una cuenta sin permiso de su tutores y a ellos no les gustaba que los molestaran con papeles ni llamadas.

En cuestión de unos días "Harriett Potter" era conocida entre los inversionistas y empresarios (ellos pensaban que era una mujer con voz de niña). Entonces llego el día en el que Harriett compro su primer teléfono celular.

-Harri...

-Aja...

-Harri...

-Sí, sí, como digas...

-¡Harriett! -gritó Happy-. ¿Quieres dejar eso por un segundo?

-Estoy mandando mensajes a los otros compradores, es importante...

-Sí, y por eso esa culebrita* de allí se va a estrellar con la pared...

-¡Perdí! -gritó Harriett exageradamente-. ¡Ya! ¡Lo dejo! ¿Esto es lo que querías?

-Sí... -dijo Happy entre risas.

Harriett bufó y continuo hablando con Happy sobre los ingresos. Al saber las cifras Harriett comenzó a gritar de la emoción.

-¡Somos ricos, Happy! ¡Ricos!

-Eres - dijo Happy.

-No... -dijo Harriett-. Somos. tu me diste la idea y el valor para hacer esto, Happy.

-Ok, entonces somos -dijo Happy sonriendo.

Cuando Happy se fue Harriett se encerró de nuevo en su habitación, sola. Marco algunos números en su teléfono y comenzó a hablar con algunos de sus compañeros compradores. Paso la noche normalmente, hasta que una frase de un inversionista de Londres la hizo pensar seriamente.

-...Pero no importa lo que hagas, si dependes de la comida de alguien más sigues siendo pobre.

Así que el 28 de noviembre de 2003 Harriett Potter bajo las escaleras del número 4 de Privet Drive con 1000 libras en los bolsillos. Sus tíos y su primo Dudley la miraron fijamente, el rostro de Dudley era parecido al de alguien que ve a su amigo virtual por primera vez por webcam*.

Harriett saco el dinero de los bolsillos y se los puso en las manos a su tío Vernon.

-Es lo que han gastado en mí durante todos estos años, todo el dinero lo conseguí trabajando. Lo seguiré haciendo -dijo Harriett, se giro hacia su tía-. No tienen porque seguir alimentándome, yo comeré afuera y les daré mi parte en los servicios de luz y agua... eso es todo.

Harriett salio de la sala, subiendo las escaleras, dejando a sus tíos y primo boquiabiertos y con una suma considerable de dinero en las manos. desde ese día Harriett salia todas las mañanas por su desayuno, iba a la escuela, almorzaba afuera con Happy, hacia sus tareas, sus trabajos, iba a cobrar, al parque, al zoológico (por alguna razón aun no podía ver a las serpientes), cenaba y regresaba a casa para invertir en acciones y bonos de diversas empresas.

Harriett, de ocho años, tenía la vida de una adulta, aunque seguía en tercer grado de la escuela primaria, vivía con sus tutores quienes la ignoraban y salia con un amigo que era 12 años mayor que ella.

Ella solo quería conocer a Tony Stark, y estaba segura de que lo haría, algo se lo decía.

* * *

Pasada la media noche, Harriett llamo a Happy.

-¿Sabes qué hora es, Harri? -murmuro Happy adormilado.

-Sí... oye, Happy, quiero comprar una acción de Industrias Stark...

-¿Qué Rango?

-Una de Rango 7...

Happy se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-¿Rango 7? -dijo con incredulidad- Harri, esa es la mas costosa de la división de tecnología armamentista...

-Sí... pero quiero comprarla.

-Esta bien, mañana la compraremos...

-No, quiero hacerlo ya.

-¡Son las 12 a.m. !

-¿Has tenido alguna vez un buen presentimiento? - dijo Harriett. Happy suspiro hondo y le recordó que tendrían que ir a una cabina telefónica, ya que la llamada era internacional, Harriett le respondió que iría entonces.

-Harri...

-Happy, si no vas conmigo entonces iré sola.

Media hora después ambos estaban en una cabina telefónica en el centro de Little Whinging.

-Si alguien pasara... pensaría que soy algún tipo de violador... -dijo Happy. Harriett soltó una risita* y marco el numero cuando la operadora se lo indico.

Se produjo un ligero silencio

-Sí, Industrias Stark...

-Eh... lo siento, quisiera comprar una acción...

-Sí ¿Con quién hablo?

-Con Harriett Potter.

-Mucho gusto, felicidades, mi nombre es Anthony Stark.

* * *

Notas:

Culebrita: serpiente (el juego del nokia).

Web Cam: hice una comparación actual, nada que ver con el 2003.

Risita: risa en diminutivo (No me digas)


	9. Conociendo a mi heroe

Holaaaa, en todos los idiomas posibles. Son las 9:50 de la noche en mi país, así que aun es lunes. ¡No cumplimos! yeah :D

Considero que no represente tan bien a Tony como quisiera, pero es porque no lo conozco de adolescente y la razon por la que aparece es un acto de rebeldía, no soy una experta, solo lo amo.

**Disclaimer: **Harriett, Happy y Tony no son de mi propiedad, son de un par de excéntricos que ganan diez veces más de lo que yo algún día ganare.

* * *

**HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANCIA OCULTA**

Parte 2: El primer amigo 

**Capítulo 9: Conociendo a mi héroe.**

-¿Qué? – Happy recogió el teléfono, a Harriett se le había caído de las manos de la impresión.

-¿Sí, hola? Eh… mi amigo está sufriendo un ataque de shock… ¿Me podría decir que fue lo que le dijo?

Anthony Stark sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea, sabía que a veces causaba ese efecto en las personas, pero nunca lo había visto (oído) realmente. El joven, en un acto de pura rebeldía, se había convertido en uno de los operadores* encargados de vender de las acciones de tipo 5 en adelante. La mayoría de las personas son realmente secretarias llamando por sus jefes, quienes quizá nunca se enterarían de que el mismísimo Tony Stark los pudo atender.

-Sí, suele pasar, lo que sucedió fue que…

Harriett le arrebato el teléfono a Happy con un gruñido.

-¡Es Anthony Stark! –Gritó Harriett-. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Happy, es él!

Tony escuchaba frases agitadas al otro lado de la línea con curiosidad… tenían acento Inglés, la que hablaba debía ser una niña, el otro era claramente un hombre… ¿Qué hora era en Londres? ¿La 1 a.m.?*

-Eh… disculpe, señorita…

-Potter, Harriett Potter.

-Señorita Potter, permítame confirmarle que sí, soy Anthony Stark y usted ha sido una de las afortunadas en ser atendida por mí…

-_¡Señor! ¡Sí es él! _–pensó Harriett.

-Y dígame, señorita Potter, ¿Qué clase de acción piensa comprar?

-Una de rango 7, división de armas.

Tony escupió su café encima del tipo que le traía las rosquillas.

-Eh… perdóneme, creo que no oí bien… creí escuchar que quería una acción de rango 7… -los otros chicos que atendían llamadas escupieron sus bebidas.

-Sí, tipo armamentista…

-Eh… ok… necesito sus datos… nombre completo

-Harriett Potter Evans –dijo ella sonando algo emocionada y ansiosa.

-País, y lugar de residencia…

-Inglaterra, Surrey, Little Whinging, número 4 de Privet Drive.

-Muy bien… fecha de nacimiento.

-Nací el 31 de julio de 1995…

Tony termino de escupir su café sobre el joven, recién cambiado de camiseta.

-¿Es algún tipo de broma?

-No, no, no por supuesto que no…

-Entonces tienes…

-Ocho años, sí.

Tony quedo en un shock momentáneo. Si estaba en lo correcto, el número del que llamaba era un teléfono público. La única opción razonable para que una niña de esa edad llamara, para comprar una acción tan costosa, a la 1 de la madrugada, era que era algún tipo de princesa excéntrica. Pero la niña que llamaba lo hacía desde un teléfono público, con un hombre que decía ser su amigo, no su familiar…

-¿De verdad tienes tanto dinero?

-Sí, sí, claro que sí ¿Cierto Happy? (Tony escucho un "sí" algo ahogado) mi cuenta bancaria está a nombre de Happy, es decir Harold Hoggan, pero el dinero es mío, lo gane reparando cosas que los niños de la escuela dañaban…

Tony abrió mucho los ojos ¿reparando cosas?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, por más de un año estuve arreglando cosas de niños.

-Debes haber cobrado un montón… -Tony se recostó en su silla, esta charla se estaba poniendo interesante, la niña parecía tener admiración por él y trataba de impresionarlo, lo estaba logrando…

-No, de hecho solo cobraba dos libras la reparación –dijo Harriett, mirándose las uñas con un sonrojo, aun no lo creía ¡Estaba hablando con Tony Stark! Happy la miraba algo extasiado.

-¡Wow! –Exclamo Tony-. Entonces debiste tener muchos clientes…

-Sí, y como ellos no se preocupaban de ser precavidos, todos los días tenía casi ocho trabajos, ya que sabían que yo sería quien les ayudara…

Tony comenzó a recordar su infancia. Él apenas tenía 18 años, recién cumplidos, nunca tuvo muchos amigos, siempre estuvo aislado en su casa, con sus maestros particulares, su madre compradora y su padre obsesionado con encontrar a su amigo perdido en el océano. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ganar dinero directamente de las cosas que sabía hacer, la niña no parecía mentir, había dado sus datos muy decididamente y le habían entregado la confirmación de la cuenta bancaria, dentro de nada estaría el trámite.

-Pues... te felicito Harriett –dijo Tony, a Harriett se le fue la respiración unos segundos (¡dijo mi nombre!)-. Tu acción será transferida dentro de unos minutos…

Tony debía decir "ahora la transferiré con otro operador…" pero se inclinó más en la silla, llamo al chico de las rosquillas, ordeno dos rondas más para todos y otra taza de café caliente.

-Y… Dices que reparas cosas... ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-¡Ah! Todo tipo de cosas, reproductores de música, televisores, computadoras, algunas consolas de videojuegos.

-¡Me encantan los videojuegos! –exclamo Tony.

-¡A mí también! ¿Ha jugado…?

La conversación se prolongó bastante, Happy se recostó en un lado de la cabina y se tomó una "pequeña siesta" que duró dos horas y media.

Tony y Harriett hablaron de absolutamente todo, eran como dos viejos amigos que no se veían desde la graduación de su escuela: se contaron todo. Tony supo de toda la infancia solitaria de Harriett y Harriett supo de la de Tony, hablaron sobre los programas favoritos, de la comida y cuando llegaron a la música descubrieron que tenían la misma canción favorita: Iron Man.

-¡Es la mejor canción de la historia de la música! – exclamo Tony, haciendo que medio callcenter* lo mirara de reojo, ya se habían acostumbrado a las rarezas del joven.

Harriett se sentía bastante abrumada, pero feliz. Siempre había deseado conocer a Tony Stark, era su más grande sueño. Todo en él la sorprendía, los gustos similares, la gran inteligencia, la forma de presumir de sus muchas cualidades la impactaba y le hacía gracia al mismo tiempo. Lo que más le sorprendía era que no se había separado del teléfono, quedándose a hablar con ella ¿también le hablaría a los otros compradores? No importaba, ella era feliz en ese momento.

Tony no paraba de sonreír y hablar, sentía que esa niña era su mejor amiga. No sabía cómo era, pero estaba seguro de que sabía todo sobre ella, más que cualquiera (excepto su amigo Happy). Ella era muy parecida a él, se reía de sus bromas y escuchaba atentamente sus auto-halagos con una paciencia que rozaba con lo maravillado. Escucho un bostezo. Eran las 3 de la madrugada en Londres, decidió dejarla ir, pero no por que quisiera.

-Eh… Harriett, lo siento, te he tenido retenida mucho tiempo, espero que disfrutes de tu compra y te traiga muchas ganancias (cosa que no dudo, es mi compañía) pero ha llegado la hora de que ambos continuemos.

Tony no escucho nada, espero a que colgara, o que llorara, pero solo escucho un "ok" y un suspiro corto. Entonces comprendió que ella debía estar acostumbrada a las decepciones y a que la abandonen, esto no significaba mucho más. Tenía que conocerla, ella conocía la soledad que él pensaba era exclusivo de sí mismo.

-Oye Harriett ¿Tienes con que anotar?

-¿Eh... disculpa, para qué?

-Te daré mi número.

Y Happy despertó de su siesta con el teléfono encima y una Harriett desmayada, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

N/A:

1 a.m. : no tengo en cuenta las diferentes zonas horarias para evitarme largas explicaciones, pero tengo entendido que se llevan más o menos unas 8 horas desde donde Tony llamaría (serían las 9 a.m. en América).

Callcenter: centro de llamadas.


	10. El millonario y la tienda

Ok, soy culpable, he decidido que si puedo fijarme un horario, entonces ese será de un capítulo a la semana: los lunes. Odio los lunes, así que será mucho más fácil intentar arreglar este estúpido día con un hermoso capítulo. Ayer estaba pensando ¿Por qué Tony no tiene perro? (vamos, un pensamiento profundo) y decidí que si Stan no quiso agregar un amigo peludo, yo si lo haría, no por nada esto es FAN-fiction (¿Escuchaste Stan? ¡Tú no tienes poder aquí!)

Una respuesta a un comentario: *cofelapink100cof* la historia es un trayecto de toda la vida de Harriett a través de Hogwarts, así como la vida de Tony, no voy a dejar a IronMan fuera solo por algunas incoherencias de línea temporal (por algo cambie la fecha de cunmpleaños de Harriett), así que si Ironman aparece, bueno, los vengadores también, tal vez no tanto como Tony, pero si tienen un papel fundamental en la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Stan y Jack hicieron mucho para mostrarnos a los vengadores, Joanne también se esforzó mucho para darnos a Harry. Los tres nos dan estas grandes historias, no puedo tomar el crédito por nada (excepto por la trama, es mía, joder).

* * *

**HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANCIA PERDIDA**

Parte 3: Los Stark siempre hacen lo que quieren

**Capítulo 10: El millonario y la tienda.**

Anthony Stark tenía 18 años, dos mansiones, una compañía, millones de dólares, cinco sirvientes y un perro llamado Stanley*. Y, desde que su tutor casi legal le había puesto ciertas prohibiciones, tenía cientos de problemas. El hombre le tenía terminantemente prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto con la dirección de la empresa, por "estrés postraumático". Pero… trabajar en el callcenter no era "dirigir la compañía". Por eso, Tony Stark, un heredero con mucha fortuna por delante, ahora atendía llamadas de todas partes del mundo.

Algunos le creían cuando se presentaba, otros no, a él le daba igual. Hasta el día en el que esa niña de 8 años había llamado para hacer una increíble compra. Ella se llamaba Harriett Potter, y tuvieron una charla larga, en la que ella le conto la que, probablemente, hubiera sido su vida si no hubiese sido millonario: solitaria, como la vida que siempre tuvo, pero esta vez no habían mayordomos que lo llevaban al parque, ni niñeras que cumplían todos sus caprichos, solo soledad.

Tony pensó muchísimo, esa niña entendía su sentimiento de ausencia, pero su vida no había sido tan satisfactoria como la de él.

Aproximadamente 10 horas después Tony decidió llamarla.

* * *

Harriett se sentía algo ansiosa, por no decir histérica. Happy comía algunas fresas con chocolate sobre la cama de ella, viendo con diversión como la niña andaba de un lado a otro y murmuraba para sí.

-Si quieres hacer un hoyo en el suelo usa el taladro, es más rápido.

-Ha ha ha, muy gracioso Happy, si quieres burlarte de mí, mejor hazlo fuera de mi casa.

-Calma… era una broma –rió Happy- mejor tranquilízate, él te llamara cuando te tenga que llamar, recuerda que es un hombre de negocios, está ocupado.

Happy intento no asustarse de lo que estaba diciendo, la verdad era que sonaba como el amigo de 16 años de una adolescente a quien no llamaba su novio.

-Además hablaron esta madrugada, deberías estar durmiendo aun… -el teléfono celular de Harriet sonó y derrumbo a Happy con todo y las fresas de chocolate.

-¿Alo? – dijo "casualmente".

-_Hola Harri…_

Harri miro a Happy con cara de "OMG-ES-ÉL-ME-MUERO" y trato de contestar lo más normal posible.

-¡Señor Stark! ¡Qué casualidad! ¡No esperaba que llamara tan pronto!

Happy la miro con cara de "MENTIROSA".

-_Oh, que tierna_ –dijo, Harri se sonrojo-. _No me digas Señor, apenas tengo la edad. Dime Tony._

Happy le paso el inhalador a Harri, la noto un poco pálida.

-Eh… si –inhalación-. Pero, es que… usted…

-_Vamos, estamos en confianza ¿No?_

-Ah… claro, claro… Eh… T-t-tony….

Happy soltó una risita*, el rostro de Harri era todo un poema. Además no había dejado de dar vueltas por el cuarto. Buena suerte que el teléfono era móvil, si no ya se hubiera enredado con él. Ignorando la imagen mental de una Harri envuelta en cables de teléfono, Happy recogió las fresas del suelo y limpio con algunas servilletas. Harri seguía hablando, mientras el revisaba la agenda: tenían 12 trabajos pendientes para el fin de semana, algunas cartas (manuscritas) y una conferencia en Londres en unos días.

-Hey, Harri, el martes tenemos una conferencia…

La niña tapo el micrófono del teléfono.

-Ah, sí, cierto, no poder ir, cancélala… -volvió a escuchar, Tony hablo.

-_Sabes, el martes iré a una conferencia en Londres, está cerca de donde vives ¿vas a ir?_

-¡Claro que iré! ¡Sería una tonta si no lo hiciera! -hizo señas con las manos a Happy para que corrigiera en la agenda.

-_Pues, que bien, nos podremos conocer entonces, te mostrare el último álbum que conseguí de… ¿Harri? ¿Me estas escuchando?_

-Sí –murmuro, Happy la tenía en brazos, un desmayo de 3 segundos seguía siendo un desmayo.

-Fangirl… -susurro Happy, ella le dio un codazo para bajarse de él.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos allá?

-_Lógicamente, estarás en presencia de Tony Stark, el increíble, más te vale no desmayarte o algo así._

_-_¿Yo? –Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Yo… nunca… haría eso… hahaha

-_Ok…entonces, nos vemos luego, te escribo mensajes, bye._

-Bye….Oh mi dios.

-Señoras y señores, aquí tenemos a Harriett Potter, la que NUNCA se desmaya…

-Happy... por favor, no seas inmaduro… ahora acompáñeme a Londres.

-¿Para? – dijo Happy tomando el abrigo de Harri y el suyo.

-¿No es obvio? –Dijo tomando sus llaves-. ¡Tengo que comprar ropa!

Happy soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tú? ¡Comprando ropa! ¿En serio?

-¡Happy! –Grito Harri, bajando las escaleras-. Hasta yo puedo hacer cosas de ch*… bueno, ni yo me lo creo ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta la parada del autobús, Harri hablaba de su poca experiencia con ropa… bueno NULA experiencia. Ella nunca en su vida, había comprado ropa, nunca. Dudley siempre le había dado su ropa, ella la reparaba, la pintaba, cosía y demás, pero nunca le habían llevado de compras, de hecho ni siquiera le habían dado algo nuevo.

-Entonces… -Happy entraba en el autobús y se sentaron en un lado, unos niños los saludaron-. ¿Vas a comprar algo que jamás has comprado, ni visto?

-Sí… pero… bueno… oh… esto es enorme.

La tienda era gigante, en opinión de Harri.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa están buscando?

-Eh… -Harriett se quedó muda al ver a la vendedera, parloteando como un perico, diciendo promociones, muestras gratis, última moda, bla, bla, bla…

-Disculpe, Harri… no sale mucho, queremos un traje elegante…

-No un vestido –le susurro Harri.

-Eh… -la vendedora cayo en cuenta de que era una niña y le guio a una zona de la tienda diferente-. Te vestiremos para… el éxito

* * *

El en siguiente tendremos un encuentro wii!

Stanley: Stan Lee… XD

Risita: risa.

Ch..: chicas


	11. Un lugar para conocer personas

NO he pecado aún :'D todavía es lunes, 9 de la noche en punto en este momento, me siento motivada para iniciar con el capítulo. Me siento muy agobiada porque tengo un examen de Contabilidad mañana (odioooo contabilidad, la ODIO con toda mi alma), estudie mucho pero no estoy segura de como me ira, ya les contare.

Bueno, en fin, para contestarle a uno de mis reviews, sí, re-subí el capítulo 9, pero porque lo tenía con el nombre de capítulo 8, entonces me equivocaría mucho (suelo ser muy distraída), también, he notado que mi número de seguidores y favoritos ha aumentado y estoy muy feliz por ello, porque empecé esta historia como un simple gusto, sin saber que tanta gente la leería. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y a aquellos que me dejan un review.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni Avengers me pertenece, todo es propiedad de ciertas personitas súper inteligentes y creativas a las que sueño conocer: Joanne Rowling y Stan Lee.

* * *

**HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANCIA PERDIDA**

Parte 3: Los Stark siempre hacen lo que quieren

**Capítulo 11: Un lugar para conocer personas... **

Luego de una espantosa tarde en una espantosa tienda del espantoso centro de Londres, Harri termino con un conjunto bastante elegante, básicamente unisex de una camisa de cuello alto de color negro y unos pantalones azul rey más unos zapatos medio deportivos (Parecía una mini Steve Jobs en todos los sentidos). Happy llevaba un traje negro de camisa, chaleco, pantalones de tela y zapatos de cuero además tenía un corbatín de vaquero, le gustaban los vaqueros.

Con los días, Harri se convirtió en paranoica, preguntando cada cinco minutos por la hora, el día, la fecha, peinando su cabello corto constantemente. A Happy le causaba gracia al principio, pero con el tiempo le pareció exasperante. Las preguntas constantes de la niña acerca de su rostro, cabello, alto y demás (incluso su voz), le comenzaban a parecer mas de una adolescente loca que de una niña de 8 años. Que si era muy habladora, que si debería usar más palabras complicadas, que si el acento británico era bien visto en América, que si a los adultos no les molestaba que una niña les preguntara sobre tecnología, que si podía hablar de sus proyectos del futuro y que si no era muy imprudente preguntar sobre cómo era por allá con la esperanza de poder ir algún día. Como saludar, como despedirse y muchísimas cosas más.

Happy estaba seguro de que iba a perder la lengua si seguía respondiendo tantas preguntas y estaba sorprendido de que a Harri no se le hubiera caído ya su lengua. Además, el piso de la habitación de Harriett parecía estarse hundiendo.

El día anterior a la conferencia Harri estaba en su habitación completamente abrumada por las emociones cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. Extrañada, se levantó del suelo y abrió con cuidado. Era su primo, Dudley.

-Mis papás se fueron a bailar y me dejaron con una niñera -dijo con mirada algo enojada, Harriett no recordaba que su primo fuera tan grande-. Ella invito a su novio y se fueron juntos.

-¿Se fueron?

-Sí, y no sé cómo hacer la cena -dijo Dudley-. Tú te levantabas por las mañanas para hacer el desayuno ¿Cierto?

A Harriett le sorprendió que Dudley lo hubiera notado. Asintió.

-¿Podrías cocinarme algo? -pidió con cara de hambre-. Te daré mi último cómic del Capitán América, a mi papá ya no le importa que los lea pero eso lo hace aburrido.

Aunque a Harri le pareció una razón horrible para dejar de leer al Capitán América, le dijo que sí a su primo y bajo con él hasta la cocina. Supuso que quería una cena grande, pero le parecía que su primo no necesitaba más grasa de la que ya tenía en el cuerpo (mucha para sus 8 años), así que tomo algunos de los vegetales frescos que su tía siempre traía y que parecía que solo comían ellas dos. Dudley se había sentado en la mesa con su consola y estaba jugando un violento juego moderno de disparos, mientras le contaba a Harriett su día, se descargara y le decía sobre todos su "estúpidos maestros" y "compañeros latosos y ñoños".

Ella cocinaba bastante tranquila, poniendo los vegetales al vapor, y agregándoles especias de diferentes tipos. Se sentía bien dejando que Dudley le hablara y le quitara de la mente la ansiedad por el día siguiente. Al servirle (y servirse un poco) el chico miro con extrañeza el platillo antes de darle un gran bocado, abrió muchos los ojos y tomo otro.

-¿Fe ef efto? (¿Qué es esto?) -pregunto con la boca llena.

-Son zanahorias, brócoli, lechuga, pepino y carne en trozos.

Dudley abrió mucho más los ojos antes de tragar.

-¿Son vegetales?

-¿Sí?

-¡Pero saben bien! -exclamo tomando otra cucharada. Harriett comenzó a reír.

Ambos niños comieron e iniciaron una conversación sobre vídeo juegos, Harriett le hablo de Pokémon a Dudley, quien solo había jugado una vez hacía ya dos años. Ella subió por la consola y bajo con ella, un cable y dos juegos iguales, le pasó uno a Dudley y le puso el otro a la suya, conectaron el cable y comenzaron a jugar. Dudley era un desastre en las batallas contra entrenadores, pero era bueno con los pokémon salvajes, capturo cerca de 20 pokémon en unas 2 horas. Harriett le enseño sobre los ataques, las estrategias, los caminos, las habilidades, le dio consejos sobre ataques necesarios y demás.

Al final de la noche Dudley se fue a la cama, le dio un golpe en la espalda a Harriett y le dijo algo que ella nunca olvidó.

-Ojala no fueras mi prima, serias una gran amiga.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harriett alisto su ropa con mucho esmero antes de irse a la ducha, escucho algunos murmullos y estaba segura de que el chillido y el golpe seco en el suelo fueron de su tía Petunia cuando Dudley le pidió vegetales al desayuno. La niñera fue despedida, Harri nunca la llego a conocer, como siempre. Se ducho con mucho entusiasmo, repitiéndose no estar nerviosa.

Estaba terminando de "arreglarse el cabello" cuando escucho el timbre.

-¡Potter!

Harri bajo con sus cosas y salió de la casa.

-Wow -dijo Harriett.

-¿Qué?

-Te ves Harold.

-¿Qué?.

-No te ves como Happy, te ves como Harold, ya sabes un nombre elegante, traje elegante...

-Oh, por... Harri, deja de ver documentales Nacionales, están comenzando a derretir tu cerebro.

Harri rió y un taxi aprecio.

-Al centro de eventos -dijo Happy-. Hay una conferencia.

El chófer asintió y el vehículo arranco.

-Hey, Happy -dijo Harriett-. ¿No te gustaría tener un auto?

-Tengo uno ¿Recuerdas? -respondió mirando por la ventana.

-No, no, me refiero a un auto de verdad, no esa chatarra con motor de ferrari...

-Oye, oye -la interrumpió-. no seas tan amable con mi auto... pero sí, tiene una potencia increíble.

-Sí... un auto ¿Si vivieras en América te comprarías un auto?

-Claro que sí -dijo Happy-. De hecho, hablando seriamente, me convertiría en piloto de carreras.

El chófer se aguantó la risa y Harriett asintió con vehemencia. Llegaron al evento. Harriett consideraba que su clase era bastante numerosa hasta que vio la cantidad de asistentes a una conferencia de accionistas a la que asistiría Tony Stark.

-Me siento pérdida -dijo Harriett.

-Estamos perdidos -dijo Happy mirando los montones de sillas-. y creo que para conseguir una silla al frente tendremos que pasar sobre muchos cuerpos.

-Sí, pero vale la pe...

-¿Quién dijo que tenían que colarse?

Harri aguanta la respiración y no siente con la capacidad de dar la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Reacciona! -dijo Happy a su lado-. Lo siento señor Stark, a veces le pasa.

-¡OH DIOS! -grito por todo lo alto.

Tony Stark soltó una carcajada limpia.

-Lo sé, soy casi Dios, pero prefiero Tony, por favor.

* * *

ja, ja, ja Soy mala, pero mi mami me mando a dormir, el capítulo siguiente sera más largo, lo prometo.


End file.
